A Guide to Ranma 1/2 FanFiction
"A Guide to Ranma 1/2 FanFiction" was a guide put together by David M. Bateson that attempted to catalogue the available Ranma ½ . It was originally posted on December 30th, 1994.Post at RAAS - Retrieved 26-01-2017 Content The basic format of the guide was as follows: 1) the title of the story in speech marks (" ") or listed as Untitled with an identifying title added in square brackets afterwards by Bateson; 2) author (where known); 3) story type (see more below); 4) story description; and 5) additional comments from Bateson. Bateson, in the fourth edition of the guide, broke the stories down into five categories for general identification. The categories were: Stories Listed in the First Edition *Ace of Hearts'' *''Actor in the Mirror'' *''A.K.A. Akane-Chan?'' *''Better Late than Never'' *''Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Ranma'' *''Bubblegum Splash!'' *''Daigakusei No Ranma'' *''The Darkening'' *''The Darker Half'' *''Daydreams'' *''Fight of Our Life'' *''Final Solution - What a Couple of Dips!'' *''For Want of a Nail'' *''Furinkan Summer'' *''A Gift for Her?!?'' *''Jusenkyuu Crisis'' *''Kanketsuhen '93'' *''Kasumi's Story'' *''Leap and a Half'' *''The Legend of the Panda-King'' *''The Lemon Series'' *''March of the Pigs'' *''A Matter of Pride'' *''Passion Spice-Big Trouble!'' *''Putting Your Heart in the Right Place'' *''Raging Mousse'' *''Ranma... is that You?!'' *''Ranma No Yume or Ranma's Dream'' *''RanmaPunk 2033'' *''Ranma Trek: The Next Generation'' *''Ranma University'' *''Sending Love Letters to Akane? Ranma Denies it!'' *''Still Waters Run Deep'' *''Twisted Path'' *''Two Sides of the Coin'' *''The UY Connection'' *"Version 3.1" *''Visits and Revelations'' *''Winter'' Second Edition Additions *''Cat's Cradle'' *''Game of the Gods'' *''Hot Fighting Gundams - Mobile Suit P-Chan'' *''Juyza's Lyric'' *''Kunou's Excellent Adventure'' *''Life's Dulse Moments'' *''(Mis)adventures of a Foreign Exchange Student'' *''Monkey Business'' *''Pulp Fanfiction'' *''Ranma 1/1'' *''Reality ½ or Again?!?'' *''Ryouga: Lost and Found'' *''Stranger Story1 *"Untitled" #Listed as "Untitled". Third Edition Additions *Arrangements'' *''Could it Be...? At Last! The Nannichuan!'' *''Girl's Night Out'' *''Give Peace a Chance'' *''Here is Saotomewood'' *''Immortal Runaround'' *''Ministry of Confusion'' *''Okonomiyaki Orgy'' *''Ranma 0.5'' *''RumicTrek'' *''Shampooing a Mousse'' *''Winter'' Fourth Edition Additions *''Black Operations 301'' *''The Crys Saga'' *''The Cursed Cure'' *''Demoness with the Green Eyes'' *''The Dragon Comb Mystery'' *''Fall of the Eagle'' *''Mamono Hunter Ranma'' *''Only Two Thousand Yen'' *''Parallel Lines'' *''Predator and Prey'' *''Project Ranko'' *''The Shampoo Variation'' *''The Shuriken Cycle'' *''Split Personalities'' *''Strange World'' *''VideoGirl Ranma'' Fifth Edition Additions *''Ah!? Ranma-Sama!?'' *''Akane Por Siempre'' *''Be Careful What You Wish For...'' *''Call of the Wild'' *''Crossover'' *''Cursed Time'' *''Dear Diary'' *''Fighting Ranma'' *''Happosai's Curse'' *''Hellbound'' *''Improbable Encounter'' *''The Infamous Teneme Tales'' *''The Ko Ryu 18 Steps'' *''Kuruma ½'' *''Lovers No More'' *''On a Pale Horse'' *''The Outer Darkness'' *''Ranma 1/100th'' *''Ranma Nibun No Ichi'' *''Spring'' *''Stepping Stones'' *''Ta'averen ½'' *''Who's Jealous?'' Sixth Edition Additions *''The Adventures of Uchann & P-Chan'' *''Aa! Megami-sensei'' *''After All this Time'' *''Akane ½'' *''Akane's Delirium'' *''An American Gaijin in Nerima, Tokyo or Those Obnoxious Foreigners'' *''Autumn'' *''Being a Good Loser'' *''Blue Thunder Rising'' *''Chiesai - Dreams of Darkness'' *''Communications Breakdown'' *''Crisis Management Team Nermia'' *''Daruma ½'' *''A Day to Remember'' *''Differing Realities'' *''Eight Days a Week'' *''Final Appeal'' *''Generation Half'' *''Haiku a Love Story'' *''Hemispheres'' *''In the Rough'' *''I Only Have Nose for You'' *''I Shall Love You Eternally'' *''The Last Day'' *''Lemonade'' *''Lookin' Down the Barrel of a Glomp'' *''The Master of the Drunken Fist'' *''Money'' *''Monster'' *''The More Things Change'' *''Nabiki Having Fun'' *''Nightshadow'' *''A Once and Future Akane'' *''Project A-Kane'' *''The Ranma ½ Broadcasting Network'' *"Ranma ½ Halloween Fan-Fic" *''Ranma Jijou'' *''Ranma Meets ????'' *''Ranma vs. The Joker'' *''Ravenworld'' *''Reality Bites, Hard'' *''Regarding Ranma'' *''The Road Not Traveled'' *''The Seduction of Ataru'' *''Shadows of Darkness and Light'' *''Shifters'' *''Sometimes it's All Too Much to Bear'' *''A Son's Duty'' *''Summer'' *''Symposiums of Chaos'' *''Take Off Your Clothes'' *''Tales of Ranma & Nabiki'' *''To Die'' *''Too Late'' *''Viewpoints'' *''What to Say'' *''Wicked Garden'' *''Worlds in Collision'' *''X-Change Students'' RAAS Posting History *Guide 30/12/94 *Guide (revision) 19/01/95 *Guide (revision) 24/02/95 *Guide (revision) 27/04/95 *Guide (revision) 23/06/95 *Guide (revision) 07/12/95 See Also External Links References Category:Article